kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Timber
Timber is a chef in the Trancy Manor in Kuroshitsuji II TV Animation. His name is simply briefed as "Chin チン" in the acronym name for the gardener, chef, and house steward, which is "Tonchinkan トンチンカン". Appearance He has plum, short hair, with a fringe that falls in a point to the center. He usually stands between Thompson and Cantebury. He wears a light brown vest, black trousers and a white long sleeves shirt. He has an appearance almost exactly the same as the gardener and the house steward. The only way you could tell them apart is by their fringes, neckties, and the chains on their pants. He speaks among his brothers in unison. Timber has also been shown to utilize items such as hand saws as weapons, as well as a crossbow, and when the triplets use spears, his is shown to be gold, rather than silver. He has red eyes, similar to Sebastian's. Anime's Sypnosis In Episode 9, he briefly dresses up in a costume to look like Alois, with a blond wig. However he remains in long trousers, instead of Alois' normal shorts.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 9 In episode 10, he and his brothers are instructed by Claude to keep a lookout on Ciel and are eventually killed by Sebastian and Grell with his death scythe''Kuroshitsuji II'' anime, Episode 10. In the seventh OVA, Spider's Intention, he and his brothers make their second speaking debut. They are instructed by Claude to fill Alois' room with flowers. They are shown snipping thorns off of roses, washing floors, and being around Hannah. They are shown being with Claude and Hannah when part of the mansion catches on fire. He and his brothers were also ordered by Alois to speak up because he does not know what the triplets were thinking since they only whispered to each other.Kuroshitsuji II OVA Spider's Intention Personality Timber, like his brothers, do not seem to talk, though in the first episode he is seen whispering with his brothers in shock of seeing Alois gouge out Hannah's eye''Kuroshitsuji II'' anime, Episode 1, and in Episode 9 he is seen whispering something, with his brothers to Claude. Timber can, however, be heard speaking one single word in Episode 6, "Sumimasen," roughly meaning "Excuse me," after replacing the table that Bardroy had cut in half. Timber, like his brothers, is a demon, although he does not seem to be as powerful as Claude or Hannah. In the seventh OVA, Spider's Intention, it was revealed by Claude that the triplets have poor etiquette and discretion. But still, they were ordered by Alois to speak up. Timber and his brothers, being outspoken, they are not afraid to voice out their opinions. Alois later becomes annoyed with this, however, and orders them to be silent once more''Kuroshitsuji II'' OVA Spider's Intention. Quotes *''(about Alois) "Master is really hysterical."'' *(directly at Claude) "Claude is disgusting." *(to his brothers, about Alois) "But he's still kinda cute." *''"I would've burned this mansion down long ago if not for Miss Hannah."'' *(about Hannah's breasts)"Huge boobs, Miss Hannah." *''"Excuse me."'' Trivia * In the OVA "The Making of Kuroshitsuji II" he and his brothers was played by a one person.Kuroshitsuji II OVA The Making of Kuroshitsuji II * Despite the Triplets having the same voice actor, Timber's voice is completely different from his brother's. Navigation Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Anime-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Trancy Household